Talk Show El La Seddie
by Freakgonewild
Summary: When Carly drops out of a Talk show offer, Freddie and Sam go...what happens when unexpected first kiss questions come up... will it lead to romance or  just awkwardness? Read and see.


**ONE SHOT **

**DECDICATED TO ALL MY READERS WHOEVER READ ANY OF MY STORIES…THANK YOU GUYS.**

**Now before I start to cry from joy lets move on to our story**

**SAM POV WHOLE WAY THROUGH :)**

Staring at the ceiling. Fun. Yeah right. I can't believe she did this. Carly. Carly Shay. She was given a responsibility to do a thing and she ignores it and ditches me. I hate contracts, once you sign them no going back. Carly had ditched me for a date, with a guy called Adam. Sure he was good looking but 'come on' you don't leave your best friend alone, especially with a dork. That dork is called Fredward. We are supposed to be on a show to talk about our private lives. No Biggie. The iCarly team was called up to go. The i'CARLY' team. Of Coarse I signed the contract so I have to go. Freddork too. I looked over to frothy who was licking my hand, purring. Cats have it easy. Sleep, Eat Sleep, Eat, Meow. Easy. Sure my cat was the worst, biting scratching and eating everything he could find…do you remember the cell phone Missy wahoo'd, frothy ate it. Poor phone. As I was saying, I have to go on TV with a dork, how humiliating. Worst off, Crazy is bringing us to the studio. Kill me now please! Fredpus should either pay someone to get 'rid' of his mother or let me do it for ribs. Lots of them. Mama doesn't come cheap. I'm hungry now. I think I have to meet them at bushwell Plaza around….ten minutes ago. So what! The dork can wait for mama to be ready. He's only a mama's boy anyway.

- seddie ftw!

As I stepped on to the steps of bushwell Plaza an hour late I spotted lewburt. The idiot was asleep. No doubt been like that for hours on end but anyway I got to go see Fredward. WOAH! Why did I get a tingly feeling all inside…*shudder* it's a nice feeling. Eh I hope Fredwad has ham or I'll kick him. I look over to lewburt again. I do have a bomb in my backpack. It's like a colourful version of a stink bomb! I walked over to the front desk. Ew he's not wearing shoes…or socks… is that a fork…spoon between he's toes? OHH! Ew ew ew! The fork has green sportive goo on it! Most likely from them hairy beasts he calls feet…

I pulled out my bomb…it was a kiddies collection! It was hard layer on the outside like an egg…yes an egg. It has a 10 second alarm before it goes off, my last bomb I just shoke it up then down and it went everywhere! Timers are original and cleaner. This bomb however when the timer is done it makes a loud beeping sound and BOOOOM out comes rainbow colour goop! Now I placed the bomb on lewburt and pressed the timer…10

9

8

7

6

5

4

3

2

1

…

1

…

Eh hello where is my bomb? I grab it and start shaking it. Wait what is that beeping noise?

BOOOOM!

Aw no my t-shirt is ruined it's all…sticky. And lewburt still didn't wake up. Figures. Ugh I'm going to Carly's—Freddorks.

- seddie

I knocked (banged) on the door twice (eleven times). It opened.

"Sam! Thank god! I was going to call the police!" Yes that sounds a lot like crazy but no, it's the one and only Fredward.. Hmm. I look down to see what the dudes wearing. Jeans, dark blue. Converse, black. A button down shirt, blue and black and a white t-shirt.

"Shut it" I shot at him.

"Pushy" he huffed.

"That's what your wearing nice going hot stuff" Dang it. Why did I say that? Idiot Sam, idiot!

"Thank you princess and hot stuff?" he smirked. He looks kinda hot….NO! SAM THIS IS A DORK WHO SUDDENLY GOT…hey I never noticed his eyes, their so… warm and brown. I love brown eyes.

"Forget it Dork and what about me?" I scowled.

"hmm. Let me look at you… lets see, hot pants black, high tops, cant explain colour mainly black and a white top with splattered rainbow on it. Very sexy" he growled flirtatiously. I raised an eyebrow and then I realised something.

"My top!" I screamed. He winched at the sound and checked his ears.

"Jeez Sam, yes your top, your top." He groaned.

"I want to make it Wedddie…" I puppy dog eyed him. He seemed hesitant then he gave in.

"C'mon we have 3 hors til we're live on TV so my mom can wash it now" he dragged me inside.

- seddie

"We should wear army suits to the show, wed be like the most awesome people alive then" I said, hyper. I just drank 4 peppy colas and Freddies .

"Sam…" he started.

"Don't get started…Sam don't you think that's alittle to much we should go normal blah blah blah!" I mocked in a squeaky voice.

"I don't sound like that Sam." He laughed.

Currently, me and the dork are on his bed lying on our backs waiting for my shirt to come out of the dryer and be ironed. I am wearing and Freddork original penny tee. Electric Ham! Oh yeah! We have about an hour til live on the TV and I'm bored.

"Sam I think we should get ready to go "

Yeah yeah yeah" I muttered. He stood up and I heard him walked footstep coming…

"AHHHH FREDDIE!" he did not. He has me over his shoulder.

"What?" he chuckled.

"Let me down."

"No"

"Dork"

"Uh-huh?"

"Do not stare at my ass"

"oh…"

"FREDDIE" he jumped. Ha, ha got him.

"All right all right" he stop talking just in time for someone to come running in. Crazy. She frowned at our positions and handed Freddie my shirt, for me to put it on.

"Huh? Oh you want me to put her top on!" he smiled. I glared at him and so did his mother, crazy. He laughed. Teenage boys…ugh.

"Fredward Benson how dare you be…disrespectful!" Crazy scowled.

He just laughed. I looked to see Crazy smacked him across the head as I walked to the bathroom.

- seddie

"Sam, your heavy!" Freddie whined.

We are now at the studios car park and I'm making the dork give me a piggy back the whole way to the entrance. I smirked at the boys whining.

"I'm heavy…" I faked crying. Lets see how this works out.

"NOO! Sam I was only whining. Your not heavy. Not at all." He shrugged me off and hugged me close. I melted into his arms…WAIT SAM-ah never mind I like it here.

"Stop being a pervert its freaking out me and your mom." I pulled back staring at him like he has three heads.

"Ha, ha it was so funny." He laughed.

Freddie was rubbing my thigh the whole way up, freaking out his mom and me . He was in fits the whole way up with laughter. If I was the he one he was doing this to I would be too.

"Ehh" I sighed. I looked at my watch 30 mins til show, we gotta go.

"C'mon Freddork lets go." I got onto his back and we made our way slowly to the entrance.

- seddie

"Meh" I yelled

"Bleh" he yelled back

"meh" I sighed

"bleaah!" he groaned

"MEEEEH!" I screamed.

"BLEEHHH" he screamed

"MEHHH" I screamed louder

"BL—" he started, we turned to see the director.

"To stage in 2 minutes" he said in a posh tone. He walked away then Freddie and I turned to each other.

"To stage in 2 minutes" we mocked.

- seddie

It beautiful. Amazing. I'm going to be an actress, because I get free meat.

Turns out Freddork and I were not needed, they decided to bring on the performers to the talk show and leave us til last. Which now, we have a good 20 minutes to went to put on some body spray or cologne, I don't know but its weird, to me. That leave little ol'me sitting here staring at the food table. The manager won't let me eat, incase I ruin my clothes. Ah what the heck , I'm starving!

OMG! Chicken wings, ribs, shrimp, ham, lasagne…

I'm gonna be a while.

- seddie

"Sam what are you doing?" Freddie asked.

"Hugging you" I said sqeezing him tighter. Here I am hugging the dork. Why? He smells good. Will I tell him that though? Nope.

"Eh…Why?" he asked. Ugh, another question.

"Cause I feel like it dork!" I snapped.

"ICARLY 1 MINUTE TO SET!" the director shouted on the intercom. Dang it.

"C'mon Sam guess we have to go." He said. He hugged me for a second wrapping his warm arms around my waist. We pulled out and made are way to set.

- seddie!

"And that's what you got when you asked for roasting marshmallows" the host spoke, we were about to make our grand entrance. Suddenly aloud song played. It was our random dancing tune.

"Oh is it that time already, any way welcome our guest Sam Puckett and Freddie Benson!" she pointed to us as we came in, the audience cheered and clapped, a few wolf whistles came too. Our host was around thirty to forty years in age. Tall average weight, brown hair. She was wearing a long purple jacket, black t-shirt, black jeans and black boots. She seemed hyper enough.

"Welcome guys" she said and motioned us to sit on the couch or loveseat beside her chair. We sat down close, too close.

"Hi" I said happily.

"Hello" Freddie said giving a little wave.

"So how do you feel to be live on TV?" she asked.

"Great, feels fun" I spoke clearly.

"Fine, fine" Freddie said sweetly.

"So Carly couldn't make it today, make it any more nerve wrecking?" she asked.

"Yeah a bit, but something 'URGENT' came up and she couldn't make it" I answered stretching out the 'urgent'. Freddie chuckled.

"Oh okay, any way I'm just gonna ask weird questions, since you icarly think your cool with this" she said laughing.

"Sure" Freddie and I said in unison.

"What gift would you like to get free for life?" she questioned.

"Definitely anything by Pear, the newest pearpod would be nice" Freddork answered. Dork.

"Sam?" she looked at me.

"Eh…Ham anything to do with ham but other meat would do fine" I said grinning. Freddie scoffed at this, I hit him on the leg.

"Cool, how long have you ever gone without a shower?" she looked at both of us.

"Three days" I said.

"23 hours" Freddie said head hung low. The host and me gave him strange looks.

"Okay…Anyway, if you were in somewhere quiet and one of you did something wrong, what would names would you call eachother?"

"For me. Dork, nub, geek, freddork, fredderly…nub? My list goes on ages!" I smirked at the dork.

"Blonde headed demon or princess puckett" he said. I rolled my eyes.

"okay next question if you were on a deserted island what would you bring?" she asked.

"Ham, life time supply, eh…pocket knife and em…my pearpod!" I smiled, satisfied with my answer.

"Pocket knife, cell phone and a boat" he answerd.

"Nerd" I spat.

"Demon"

"Freak"

"Look in the mirror"

"HEY HEY HEY!" She spoke. We stopped, I just realised now, we fought in front of millions. Oh my.

"So ever had any bad relationships?" she asked. I knew this answer.

"Defo, not giving a name though." I said with peace.

"I respect that. Freddie?" she spoke.

"Yeah, I've had a few" he spoke. I scoffed. He glared at me in annoyance. Freddie have a girlfriend? It's hilarious to think about.

"Any of you iCarly gang get into a love triangle?" she asked.

"Nope" I said.

"Nah" he said also.

"That's good" she smiled.

"Hey what's your name?" I asked.

"Freddie lightly tapped my shoulder, glaring at me.

"Its okay I'm Marissa" she said. We burst out laughing.

"What?" she growled. Oops, ha, ha.

"Its *laugh* the *laugh* of Freddorks *laugh* mom!" I laughed.

"Yeah" he said calming down, as did I.

"Okay guys final question, who was your first kiss?" she smirked. I stiffened, as did Freddie.

"Ehhhh…." I answered.

"Uhhh…" he did too.

"Well?" she asked.

"Freddie/Sam" we said at the same time pointing at one another. The audience 'oooh'd and the host was shocked as probably every viewer watching.

"You've kissed?" she said near speechless.

"Twice" he said.

"NOO!"

"Yeah!" he said.

"It was only once, the balcony. Remember?" I asked him, annoyed.

"No… at that party, you were all over me! The prank?" he questioned back.

"That was Melanie!" I said.

"No she's not real!" he raised his voice.

"Yes she is!" I spoke, angrier than ever.

"Oh right and you look 'alike'" he said sarcastically.

"We're Twins!" I yelled.

"Oh right" he growled.

"Okay don't believe me dork!"

"Right I won't believe you, I'll just do this" he smirked.

"Wha—" suddenly his lips were on mine and he kissed me forcefully. I kissed back for a few seconds before I thought.

. Kissing. In. Front. Of. Millions. Of. People.

OH MY GOD!

I pulled away to see him smiling like an idiot and to see Marissa in shock with her jaw hanging down a mile and the audience the same.

"Eh, thank you for having on your show but we got to go bye" I grabbed Freddie and ran out the door, leaving a still gawking at us room.

- sedddddddddddddddddddie!

"What were you thinking, you, you , you IDIOT!" I screamed at him. We are outside the studios entrance.

"You were just there and… I don't know" he sighed.

"Just forget it, its not like people didn—" I suddenly got cut off by none other than the dork himself. Again he's kissing me. We kissed for a while until I hear a beeping horn of a car, we pull apart to see Crazy. Wow she looks mad.

- seddie?

"And again, WHY DID YOU KISS THIS DILIQUENT!" Marissa yelled in the car, we are stopped at a traffic light. Unfortunately she was watching the show and saw everything. Poor dork. Not. Ha, ha.

"I just…did" he answered again.

"WHY?" She questioned.

"Ah shut up mom!" he shouted. They start bickering, for a minute I was okay with it.

"SHUT UP OR I'LL PUKE ALL OVER YOU !" I yelled. She suddenly pulled over.

"Samantha Puckett . Get. Out." She said glaring at my with annoyance from the situation.

"Fine." I got out and walked in the direction of my house to feel a warm arm around my waist. Freddie.

"Get back in the car" he said.

"No" I said stubbornly.

"Ignore her now" he said and kissed my cheek, to hear a car horn beep a second later.

"Fine" we walked back to the car.

- seddie!

THE NEXT DAY.

School. Oh no. Carly probably watched and so did the school because I told them to.

I am the idiot.

I walked up the doors of ridgeway and sighed. I had a knot in my stomach and its killing me. Literally…

When I walked through the doors ,everyone stared. I mean everyone, even Janitor Billy Jack stopped sweeping the area of dumpsters to look at me. Its scaring me, being watched. A group of popular girls laughed and pointed at me as I walked by. I'm so angry, I want to walk up to each of them and slap the living daylights out of them. Was it worth it. Yes. It would against everything I try not to do but fail any way. I see Carly at her locker, oh no.

"Hey Carls" I whisper.

"Oh hey Sam" she smiled.

"Soo…"

"Enjoying making out with Freddie yesterday?" she teased. She's not mad, well who would've known.

"Ehh you saw?" I asked. Stupid question Sam.

"Uh-huh and so did millions of other people" she laughed.

We laugh and catch up with each other for a few minutes until I hear footsteps. I turn to feel lips on mine and gone again in a second.

"Hi Sam…" Freddie said completely ignore the other female to the left.

"Hey…" I sighed looking into his eyes , wait we are not dating and where is this—ah I'll shut up! Its kind've nice to have a guy into me, even though it's the dork.

"I missed you so much last night, mom probably wouldn't of like her son sneaking out though…" he snaked his arms my waist and kissed my forehead. I giggled.

"Did you, Sam Puckett, just giggle?" he laughed. I smiled then looked around me. Carlys mouth was to the ground, along with every other teen in the room. Along with Billy Jack of course.

"Hey Carls! Your jaw might fall off" I teased.

"Eh?" she replied.

"Eh?" I asked.

"Eh" she replied.

"Okay there Carly?" Freddie asked.

"Yeah"

Suddenly the bell rang and Freddie and I glanced at each other. He leaned down and capture our lips into another kiss.

"Hello brunette here who want to be on time not late because of her making out friends"

Freddie smiled and laughed against my lips.

This may be an ok relationship after all.


End file.
